


Flight

by bravelove



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bouncy castles, Dragon Jou, Dragon Seto, Dragons, Fighting, Minor Body Horror, Not shipping - Freeform, Pack Structures, Shapeshifting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Long ago, according to myths at least, dragons existed..... You know what they say though, all the myths are true.





	Flight

Long ago, according to myths at least, dragons existed. They were cruel beasts who would bite and transform the ones you loved into one of them and have them kill you, vicious monsters fit to be exterminated. According to some people, as humanity became more widespread and actively hunted these creatures, the monsters were driven into hiding, for if anyone were to discover them nowadays they would either be attacked out of fear or hunted for their parts, usually horns and there scales, powerful magical items that would increase potency in spells and potions.

 

Nowadays, no one actually believes dragons are real. They're just tropes for bad horror movies and boogeyman under the bed for young kids, details of how it spreads and lore of their culture lost to the passage of time. Though, they do say in every myth there is a glimmer of truth to them, and some especially know more then others reality is never simple as a myth being only a myth. A bite truly can change the future of many individuals, as a certain spitfire blonde would soon learn.

 

* * *

 

 

Blinking awake at the strange noise outside, a confused and groggy Jou quickly walked over to his dirty window, rubbing his eyes in confusion and tiredness. Opening it, he stared outside, confusion and disbelief plain on his face as he stared at Mokuba, who was right underneath his window focused on something else. He stuck his head out to to gets better look at what Mokuba was staring at and after watching in pure confusion for a bit, called out to the younger Kaiba.

 

“Hey Mokuba! While it’s great to see you and everything.” He took another look in disbelief at the chaos outside his window “You care to explain the bouncy castle?” eyes focused completely on the large bouncy castle.

 

With a grin on his face Mokuba turned around and called back up, “Hey Jou! Long time no see! My brother lost a bet yesterday and is paying up! Wanna come down here and watch him flail around? I figured you’d want to watch!” Leaning out the window and listening closer, Jou could start to faintly hear Seto scream obscenities from the bouncy castle, clearly frustrated and annoyed, which made Jou’s grin grow.

 

“Oh, hell yes!” Jou yelled down excitedly to the young Kaiba “I wouldn’t want to pass this up for the world!” with that, Jou shot out of his room and down the stairs of the apartment building, mentally very thankful his dad was already at the bar so he wouldn't see any of this.

 

He soon arrived at the base of the bouncy castle, the type you would see at carnivals and fairs he never had the time to go to. He peered gleefully inside the bouncy castle and saw Kaiba flailing angrily, his long, thin limbs making it very hard to keep his balance and instead made him flop disgracefully. With a snicker Jou turned to Mokuba, laughing.

 

“This is the best thing I’ve seen in weeks! What was the bet anyways?”

 

“Oh, nothing too exciting! I bet he couldn’t beat the duelling robot with a Charmers deck and he said he was the best so of course he could do it, he didn't realize the robot was loaded with the date from Seto's usual deck, and he lost miserably to Ultimate. So, here we are.” Mokuba quickly explained with a slight shrug before getting an evil look, “Hey Jou, if you want to go in there and make this even more hilarious, I won't stop you!~”

 

Hilarious thoughts about throwing Kaiba around a bouncy castle soon filled Jou’s head and with a bit of a mischievous glint in his eyes, headed inside as he heard Seto scream even louder.

 

“IF YOU COME IN HERE MUTT, I’LL NEUTER YOU! THIS WASN’T PART OF THE BET MOKUBA!!!!” As Jou only headed inside faster, smile growing more evil at the insult, Seto’s screaming got a bit more frantic, probably thinking the same thing Jou was,. “LISTEN TO ME YOU DEADBEAT! STAY THE FUCK OUT, I WILL HURT YOU!!!”

 

Jou snorted in disbelief at that, “You’re more likely to hurt yourself they way you’re going everywhere, asshole!” He stood up inside the bouncy castle, testing the ground a bit and quickly figured out the best way to get around without mimicking the bouncing that Kaiba was doing. He swiftly headed over to Kaiba with the intent to throw him around a bit, but before he could do anything he planned, Kaiba suddenly got enough control to launch himself at Jou, causing them both to go bouncing everywhere. Jou laughed a bit at the sudden bouncing, having a bit of fun which only made Kaiba angrier.

 

Seto grabbed onto Jou’s shirt and hissed angrily at him, “First I have to endure this torture, and now you- you... filthy _street rat_ just HAD to come make all this worse, I have to hear your dumb dog laughter while I try and stop looking like a _idiot_!”

 

Hearing the normally calm and collected Seto Kaiba lose his cool even more only made Jou laugh harder. Despite the insults, he was having a bit of fun bouncing around, he’d always wanted to try out a bouncy castle anyways, and it being at Kaiba's expense was just icing on the cake! “You really need to calm down a smidge, Moneybags! It ain’t that big of a deal, maybe try enjoying something for once in your life?”

 

Kaiba began shaking Jou violently as they gently bounced, “How am I supposed to enjoy this, you mongrel?? It's stupid, and a waste of time!”

 

Mischief once again glistening in Jou’s eyes as he responded simply, “Nah, I wanna enjoy this, maybe I could even, with a bucketload of luck, make you be less of a dick ‘bout it!”  Disbelief appeared on Seto’s face, replacing a good chunk of anger, as he stared at Jou in confusion.

 

After a few long seconds of awkward confused silence Jou flashed another cheeky grin, finger gunning and Seto huffed and looked away, “If I’m going to be stuck in here for two more hours, I might as well be productive and gain more to blackmail you with later.”

 

Jou wagged his finger in Seto’s face making him look back at him, grinning wildly, “That's not how this is gonna work, rich boy! If you’re gonna continue being so rude I should get something out of this as well! Twenty bucks says I can make you smile at least a little in those two hours! We both win that way!”

 

With a roll of his eyes Seto pushed Jou away, “You know what? Fine, I’ll agree to those terms, there's no way a moron like you could amuse me anyway.”

 

Happily bouncing, Jou just kept grinning, “Great! This shouldn’t be too hard, make a sadist like you smile!” He kept bouncing, starting to do minor tricks in the air, as if getting his bearings.

 

Seto glared at Jou as if trying to kill him with just a look before grumbling. “I’m not a sadist, moron.”

 

Jou snickered a bit that, he could even hear Mokuba outside the bouncy castle say teasingly “You are a little bit of a sadist big bro, especially about Jou!” Making Seto glare at where his brother outside the castle was laughing.

 

Bouncing a bit higher into the air, Jou thought for a few seconds before snapping his fingers and excitedly proclaiming, “I got it, since you really hate me, me being in pain or doing things that could result in my pain should at _least_ get me an evil smirk!” he began doing more advanced tricks as he bounced higher and higher, even doing a backflip once.

“I could break my neck or something if I do this, doesn’t the thought warrant an evil laugh??”

 

While Seto was indeed watching Jou do tricks and almost land horribly wrong a few times intently, he seemed determined to not smile, only watching with an unimpressed frown. After a few minutes of tricks, Jou landed on his feet and did an exaggerated bow. He could hear Mokuba cheer outside the castle for his stunts, but Kaiba was still staring unimpressed, almost as if sizing him up. Jou scratched his head as he thought before grinning, there was no way this would work but it would at least entertain himself. “Hey Kaiba, if I make you laugh, would that make me king of the _castle_?” Jou said with a shit eating grin as he heard Mokuba groan.

 

He watched Kaiba facepalm but he could swear he saw seto's mouth twitch a tiny bit, did he secretly like puns?  “I guess I'm part of your _pun_ ishment, then?” He only grinned harder as Seto groaned a small “That was a cheap one!”

 

Jou hummed and simply said with a shrug, “I guess I’m full of _hot air_ then.”  

 

Rolling his eyes again, Seto responded in a matter a fact tone. “It’s no surprise a loser like you just _blows_ at even something as easy as puns.”

 

Jou gasped in surprise, grin growing as Kaiba punned back at him, “I bet you wish you could _bounce_ from here after hearing me make my bad puns!” He grinned as he saw Kaiba fight back the tiniest of grins. oh he had him.

 

“Unfortunately, there’s not enough puns I can do with bouncy castles-” he ignored Seto mutter about how that was because he's uncreative “-so lets move to more cheap shots, tip the _scales_ more in my favor and talk about dragons! Don’t _claw_ out your ears from these puns, because I'm just getting started!!” Ignoring Mokuba's teasing booing outside

 

Seto bit back a laugh and seemed to subconsciously rub a spot on his thigh a bit. Jou, too wrapped up in his puns, didn’t notice Mokuba go quiet at that small action, and kept making puns. “You sure are looking a lot less _blue_ now! I bet my puns are striking down your walls like _white lightning_ ! I am the _Lord of D_...ragon puns!”

 

Seto was straight up laughing at this point, a smile having forced its way out and Jou fist pumped triumphantly. “I told you I could do that! Twenty dollars in the bank!” Jou raised an eyebrow as chirps started to appear in his laughter, and his eyes almost seemed to flicker?

 

It was at that moment Jou noticed something was off with his surroundings, Mokuba was silent, he turned to look at Mokuba out a mesh window and saw him pale as a sheet, Jou was about to ask in concern if he was okay when Seto's laughter changed to something more more high pitched and... giggly, Jou turned back to Seto and his eyes widened and he sputtered out “W-what the fuck!” as he saw something he definitely did not expect to see, tusks sprouting out of Seto’s cheekbones as he giggled happily, he had to be dreaming!

 

When Seto turned to look at him and almost seem to inch closer, while still laughing. Jou screeched in fear, pointing at Seto  “S-stay back! This isn't funny!” as he scrambled away from the laughing Seto, hoping to make his way to the exit of the bouncy castle and hopefully wake up, eyes wide in confusion and fear as he watched Seto’s shirt stretch and tear when what seemed to be dragon wings started sprouting as well,, laughter eventually dying away but a smile remained, as Jou stared into Seto’s eyes he could swear they were almost feral, inhuman.

 

As he saw Seto get ready to pounce, he rolled to the side with trained precision right before Seto pounced and landed where he was, Jou swore under his breath as he realized Seto was now blocking the way to the exit. He got to his feet quickly as he sized up Seto, a tail seemed to be growing and wrapping around Seto now as Seto stared at him before lunging again, making Jou dodge again, barely avoiding being hit in the face with Seto’s wings. He frantically looked over to Mokuba who called out to him almost frantically “You need to either calm him down or wear him out, it’s fine, this is normal! Don't panic!”

 

Taking a deep breath to not panic he sized up Seto who was rubbing his face and hitting the wall of the bouncy castle, making an almost sad sound chirp. Jou bolted to the exit again, hearing Seto determinedly lunge for the third time, he tried to roll again but it seemed the same trick wouldn’t work three times as Seto lunged for where he would roll with perfect precision, and pinned him to the floor of the castle, trilling victoriously, tail wagging excitedly.

 

Jou stared at Seto a bit timidly, noticing how in Seto's grin the teeth were knife sharp now, he gulped in fear, would this be how he died, a bet to make someone he hated laugh to entertain himself? He closed his eyes in acceptance, and waited to feel those teeth tear out his throat. As Seto leaned closer Jou shivered at feeling Seto’s hot breath on his neck. Jou bit back a whimper and waited, hoping it'd be quick, but instead of feeling his painful demise from very sharp teeth, he felt.... a cat like tongue in his hair? He reluctantly opened his eyes and watched dumbfounded as the dragonoid looking Seto began to groom him, grip loosening a bit, Jou couldn’t help a sigh of relief.

 

His arms now slightly freed, just enough for some movement, he cautiously moved an arm a touch, careful to not make Seto loosen his grip, steeling his nerves he began to slowly pet a wing, deciding if he was going to die here, he might as well sate some of his curiousity. As he pet the wing, he heard a happy trill from the dragon, mentally confirming that was indeed a real wing, not some crazy Kaibacorp product Kaiba was pranking him with or something.

 

Seto groomed harder before he turned away and looked at Mokuba, Jou gave a gasp of surprise as he was suddenly roughly dragged out of the bouncy castle, and tightly carried in Seto’s arms, confused out of his mind he looked at Mokuba who pet Seto a bit while giving Jou what looked like an apologetic look.

 

Jou only get more confused as Mokuba started cooing to Seto like he was a child or pet as he pet him. “What you got there? You made a friend huh??? You know you aren’t supposed to just reveal yourself like that! You’re a lucky dragon that Jou is so nice!”

 

Seto made lots of happy trills and chirps and groomed Jou more, who was just fully speechless and kinda in shock by this point, fully convinced he’s dreaming. He watched as Seto nuzzled Mokuba, who climbed onto his back. Seto flapped his wings a bit, and Jou’s eyes widened a bit and gave a small screech of fear as Seto took to the air. He closed his eyes again, not wanting to see how far up they were and how fast they were moving, He felt the wind run through his hair at fast speeds that reminded him of Battle City, but soon they had landed, after a few minutes of nothing happening,Mokuba said a bit awkwardly “it’s uh safe to open your eyes now Jou” making Jou reluctantly open his eyes, quickly gaping at what he saw.

 

The floor inside from where they entered from the window was littered with stuffed toys, many had the stuffing torn out of them and strewn around in multiple pieces. The floor was carpeted white but had faint blood stains, and fairy lights strung from the ceiling glittered blue, as well as blue lights imbedded in the floor. Jou was enthralled in both curiosity and fear, he soon realized he was still being carried and started to squirm, hoping to make a quick escape.

 

The weird dragon Kaiba abomination didn't seem to like that though, holding him even tighter before rushing to a soft looking blanketed nest like thing, causing Jou to stiffen in surprise at being squeezed, dropping Jou onto the nest, Seto wrapped himself around Jou, using his tails and wings to keep Jou firmly in place as he groomed Jou more and made more of those happy trills.

 

Sighing and going limp, Jous eyes darted to Mokuba, practically praying for answers on what the hell was going on. Luckily for him, Mokuba seemed to read his mind and began talking “Wow, geez, this is awkward. heh. You must be pretty confused, I guess I should explain, huh? You knows those mythical dragons and stuff? Yeah they're real, and Seto is one of them. No, he's not going to munch ya or anything, and no I'm not a dragon. Not quite sure why, but his dragon side seemed to take a shine to you. After a bit he should fall asleep or transform back or whatever and you can head home and pretend it never happened! Tell anyone about this and no one will find your remains.”

 

With a shiver at how serious Mokuba said the last bit Jou frowned with a annoyed look on his face “So, i'm just supposed to let moneybags treat me like a toy, huh??”

 

“Yup, sorry Jou!” Mokuba said bluntly, sitting down next to the nest and smiling as Seto shifted slightly and paused grooming Jou to groom Mokuba.

 

Seeing the opportunity, Jou suddenly lunged out of the nest towards the window, he didn't see any doors so he assumed it was the only way out. Mokuba and Seto cried out in surprise as Jou neared the window, ready to climb down, but before he could grab onto the rim of the window he heard wings flapping and was quickly roughly tackled and pinned to the ground.

 

Squirming and trying to break free, Jou could get panic rising and prayed Seto wouldn't like, eat him, for trying to escape wherever this was as he once again felt the dragon's breath on his neck.

 

Suddenly, he felt his nape go pure numb and Mokuba give out a shriek of horror. Suddenly Jou felt like he wasn't in his body, almost like he was floating, his blood seemed to burn, but it didn't hurt, all he could hear was static. Nothing existed but the fire building in his blood. He was nameless, nothing, just fire, he was fire. There was no reason for him to think, he is fire. Fire doesn't thi-

 

Then suddenly, after a second the felt like eternity, he had fallen back into his body. He groaned in confusion at how suddenly tiredness and heavy he felt. Something was curled up on his back asleep, and Mokuba was kneeled down next to him checking his vitals with worry but also relief on his face.

 

“You're okay, oh thank god, Seto just suddenly bit you but you didn't scream or bled and the marks when he pulled away were pitch black! You just went limp! I swear he's never done that before!” Mokuba rambled, clearly still panicked.

 

Weakly raising a hand he patted Mokuba comfortingly “I'm fine, just tired, don't worry about me.” He then wiped some sweat off his brow, wondering why he was sweating so much.

 

With a smile Mokuba nodded and a sudden “JOUNOUCHI?!” ripped through the room and the weight on Jous back tumbled off. Jou flipped over to see Seto staring at him, and was that...fear in his eyes? “F-fuck, Jounouchi, what are you doing here, why is your neck black, _what did I do and what do you know?!_ I'll pay anything to keep you quiet! Name any price and I’ll pay!” Seto rambled, clearly on the verge of a panic attack about his secret getting out.

 

“H-hey, calm down.” Jou put his hands up in what he hoped was comforting gesture “I'm not gonna tell anyone, I ain't a snitch, _besides Mokuba already threatened me.._. I'm just gonna head home and pretend this never happened, sound good?”

 

With a deep breath Seto got recollected “Fine, I'll uh, open the wall for you, Mokuba can escort you out. Never come back.” he awkwardly ordered, standing up a bit wobbly and punching in a code on a pad on the wall, causing it to open up.

 

Too tired to marvel the highly advanced act of technology he just trudged out the door, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, wondering why it felt so stiff and hard, letting Mokuba quickly guide him out.

 

Refusing to let Mokuba have him driven for whatever reason he trudged home in silence. Falling asleep the moment he finally arrived home and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep quickly despite only being awake for a few hours, dreaming about dragons, flying and a sense of belonging.

* * *

  


Jou tossed and turned in his bed, blanket thrown to the side forgotten as sweat poured down his face, and he groaned in pain, his blood felt like it was boiling. He could hear the roars of ferocious, yet familiar, dragons pounding in his head painfully yet soothingly. He suddenly arched and hissed, uncomfortable, as his back felt suddenly tingly and stretched, but scratchy and just plain _wrong_. He breathed heavily as his sides and arms seemed to stiffen, letting out a low groan, he felt the strangest painful sensation of his tailbone suddenly pushing back out of his skin, feeling like a white hot needle.

 

Giving a small pained whine, he clawed the bed, trying to deal with all the overwhelming sensations. His unusually sharp nails poked into the sheets as he started to rake down them to try and get out all the weird feelings. After what felt like an eternity he felt his mind go blank, a small involuntary whimper of “ _Alpha..”_ left his lips, and his vision fell to darkness.

 

Then, he woke up.

 

Suddenly standing up, Jou blinked and twitched his wings, mind going a thousand miles an hour trying to remember things. _“Who am I? Who who? Me? No not good enough! My name name name! Jou! Jou is name! I am Jou! Where am I? This my den? Weak den, but den is den, will find better den, one fit for me, better hoard too!”_ Jou found his wings and tail flapping around excitedly, and he patted at his wing curiously.

 

_“What am I? Dragon dragon! cool dragoooon! Red-Eyes! Red-Eyes! Strong powerful dragon! Best dragon! Feels lonely though, missing someone, something important missing, something not remembering... Alpha! Where's my Alpha?! Wait!! why think they good enough for Alpha! Alpha not even here! I wanna be Alpha! Wanna challenge! Gotta find for challenge! Gotta find flight! Gonna fight, wanna fight!”_

 

With a loud roar, Jou flew out his den, only bumping into a wall twice, his powerful wings flapping expertly despite never flying before. He flew towards his Alpha's scent, ready to prove he doesn't need an Alpha, that he should be the Alpha, he’d be the best Alpha. He shouldn't be beta! Alpha should be beta!

 

Catching his reflection in the ocean by the docks, he stopped to stare at himself in awe and curiosity. He was a very handsome dragon if he would say so himself, with his long horns, black scales he could see creeping out from behind his neck and black spines on his ribs and arms he could see ripping his shirt slightly. He unfolded his wings to full display as he admired himself and flicked his tail to get a better look at its long beauty. He then gazed into his own ruby-like slitted eyes, confidence blazing through them.

 

Soon, he had taken to the skies again, honing in on his Alpha. Soon, he found his Alpha's den, ignoring the pain of jealousy at how fancy and big and and cool and neat his den was, Jou flew in scanning the room, but before he could find the Alpha he was tackled from above.

 

Letting out a small yelp as his Alpha grabbed his shoulder to push him down, he quickly rolled, crushing his Alpha a bit under him causing them to let out a slight whine of pain. But with a strong kick Jou was thrown off, giving a grunt as he hit a wall Jou stood back up, wings on full display as he roared loudly.

 

Unfortunately his Alpha wasn't intimidated in the slightest and lunged, he attempted to jump out of the way but his Alpha used his wings to change direction midway and pushed him into the wall with his own roar.

 

Trying to slash and bite, Jou struggled while his Alpha dodged the moves and grabbed Jou by the hair, flipping him over his head and slamming him onto the ground hard.

 

Letting out a pained whine Jou just laid there, his head felt it was on fire and his back hurt a lot. He knew he couldn't win so he just tilted his head back in submission displaying his throat and let out an obedient trill _“I lose, can't win, please stop hurting, I beta, I beta. You Alpha...”_

 

Closing his eyes in pain, Jou just laid there, wondering what his Alpha planned with him. Hoping his punishment for trying to usurp him was light. He could smell his Alpha get close and he let out a submissive pained meaningless whine, hoping for pity and mercy.

 

He felt his Alphas breath on his neck and stayed as still as he could, scared that his Alpha would tear out his throat, but before he could plead for mercy he felt a rough tongue on his neck, soothingly licking him.

 

Relaxing and letting out a slight purr at it, his Alpha chirped forgivingly, _“I forgive, fight over, wish I didn't have to hurt, I'll soothe pain, beta, need to take care of, I'll protect, chase pain away. So sorry I hurt, never want to hurt, want happy, want safe.”_

 

Purring harder, Jou felt himself melt at the comfort and opened his eyes, he let out a small gasp as his Alpha carried him to his nest, surprised and honored he would get the privilege. He gave a happy trill as he felt his Alpha groom his hair and comfortingly hold him. _“Affection nice, just like Alpha, love Alpha, love being pampered, kind and forgiving Alpha. Don't care how weird make hair feel, Alpha good.”_

 

Nuzzling into his Alpha he purred as hard as he could as he felt his Alpha wrap his wings around him, making him feel happier and safe. The Alpha purred back, making Jou feel extra protected and special. Alpha loved him back!

 

They stayed like that for hours, just cuddling and purring, ignoring when the tiny human Alpha had claimed for his hoard came to check on what the noise was about, like a flight should, eventually they both started getting tired, and they settled in, pressing closer to each other for sleep. Yawning as he felt himself start to retreat back inward and Alphas wings start to retract in as well, he hoped his human side loved Alphas human side just as much as he did. Then they both quickly succumbed to sleep.  


* * *

 

Jous kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember what happened last night and where he was. This place had heating, so it couldn't be his apartment..?

 

After hearing nothing he opened his eyes and immediately went pale, he was back in that weird place Kaiba took him. Realizing something was pressed to his side he looked over and screamed loudly, Kaiba was asleep next to him.

 

Eyes fixed on Seto whose eyes snapping open at the screaming and sat up in a confused panic. He then seemed to notice Jou was right next to him. Which made him start screaming as well, hearing Mokuba laugh at them wasn't really helping either.


End file.
